


Life versus Happiness

by Signe (oxoniensis)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coda, Gen, M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxoniensis/pseuds/Signe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason that outweighs everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life versus Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> A coda to The Reichenbach Fall.
> 
>   
> _"You, you told me once that you weren't a hero. Um, there were times I didn't even think you were human, but let me tell you this. You were the best man, the most human human being that I've ever known, and no one will ever convince me that you told me a lie. And so. There. I was so alone, and I owe you so much. But, please, there's just one more thing. One more thing. One more miracle, Sherlock, for me. Don't. Be. Dead. Would you do that. Just for me. Just stop it. Stop this."_   
> 

  


There's a reason. He tells himself that ten times, twenty, thirty. (He can't avoid counting.) He repeats it as John begs him to stop this, as he rests his hand on Sherlock's gravestone, as he stands military precise and turns, as he walks away, gait stiff with his refusal to limp.

Sherlock has a reason that outweighs everything. John's life versus John's happiness. John will be happy again, though he's hurting more (and longer) than Sherlock had expected. (Sherlock was wrong; he narrows his eyes, taps his fingers. He'd underestimated, but that's irrelevant now. A past mistake. He moves on.) John will be happy, but only if he's alive.

Until the threat is finally, completely eliminated, Sherlock must remain dead.

He turns away, an unfamiliar ache inside. So alone, John had said.

(John is wrong also. He isn't the one who owes the debt.)


End file.
